The Final Showdown
This is how the final showdown goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III team now walk into a big valley Rambo: Across the valley is the Border. Trautman: We did it guys. Eddy: And once we make it to the border, we're home free! Rigby: I don't like the look of this. Mordecai: Dude, what you talking about? Rigby: Don't get me wrong guys, but in every action movie I've ever seen with something similar to the adventure we're having; as soon as you after making it to the check point, the bad guy always comes there with every single man, tank and artillery to try and kill the heroes as a last resort. Twilight: That's ridiculous! I mean, you really think that crazy soldier will really come with every single fighting machine he has to try and get us!? Rambo: Wait. all stop and there's a rumbling sound Rigby: What is that? Trautman: That son of a pig. out come several tanks, trucks, soldiers, and Zaysen's chopper, shortly followed by Tirek, Starlight, and Bellwether Cleveland: Oh, no! Twilight: Sorry I asked. Edd: This is not good. Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) Do not try to retreat! You cannot escape! We will not attack you, if you do not run. We do not want to hurt you. Trautman: Somehow, I don't believe him. Shining Armor: I agree. Then again, I never trusted Bellwether, Starlight, or Tirek anyway. Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) I order you to come forward and you will be given a fair trial! Drop your weapons, and remain where you are! Bellwether: Don't even try to engage us! We have you outnumbered! Trautman: Anyone got any ideas? General Dedrich: I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) Drop your weapons! Rambo: Surrounding them is out. Pepper Clark: We're surrounded by tank, trucks, soldiers, a chopper, a crazy sheep, a communistic unicorn, and a psycho, power-hungry, Monkey Horse; and all you can do is think about having a joke about it!? Tirek: DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER, NOW!!! Rambo: grenade launcher Zaysen: (over chopper's microphone) You have no chance of escape! Come forward, we wish to take you back alive! This is your last warning! Starlight: We're giving you 1 minute to choose or we open fire on you! fire warning shots Tirek: The choice is yours! So what will it be? Trautman: What do you say, guys? Rambo: Screw em'! (cocks grenade launcher) General Dedrich: We're not going down without a fight! We'll either die free as birds, or die trying. And I'm not gonna surrender to those creeps. Hugs: Good enough for me! Rambo: grenade launcher and blows up one of the trucks General Dedrich: OPEN FIRE!!!! starts opening fire at the soldiers and villains Tirek: FINE!! YOU DIE!!! firing fire balls Zaysen: (starts up chopper and starts firing rockets at the team) Starlight: fire with her rifle Bellwether: fire with her pistol team then jump into a ditch as the chopper flies above them Trautman: If we're gonna go I wish we had taken those jerks with us! James: Likewise, here Trautman. soldiers open fire at them team as they return fire, and blow up several of the trucks it stops SpongeBob: Huh? They stopped? there's another rumbling Trautman: What is that? we see the Rebels all riding horseback, and charging into the battle Rambo: It's the rebels! Zaysen: in Russian soldiers turn and open fire at them Rambo: Come on! team race out to join the battle Nick stops Judy Hopps: Nick? Nick Wilde: Shhh! Listen. Can you hear what I hear? listens, and then there's a buzzing sound Buttercream Sunday: I can hear it. Zoe Trent: So do I! in the skies we see the Wonderbolts' planes! Spitfire: Alright, Wonderbolts! Take no prisoners! Destroy them all! planes fly in and and fire their guns and rockets and shoot down many soldiers Rainbow: It's the Wonderbolts! Evan: Our makeshift telegraph thing worked! They got our transmission! high above is Skipper! Skipper: down and shoots down many soldiers Dusty: Skipper? Skipper: Who were you expecting? Listen, I'll provide cover fire, you take out those soldiers! Dusty: Roger that! team continue to run out to battle and shoot down many soldiers, while the Chopper is trying to take out as many rebels as possible, as Rambo jumps into a truck and takes control of of a turret and shoots down many soldiers. He then hops out as uses a PKM machine gun against the soldiers, while the chopper continues shooting and hit Trautman in the shoulder. Trautman: AH!! Bellwether: Now it's my turn. (draws and ignites her Lightsaber) Judy Hopps: When this is done, you're gonna wish you never captured me! (draws and ignite her saber) 2 charge and clash sabers, and then start clashing sabers at different angles Buttercream Sunday: Auntie Judy needs me! then hops in and draws her own Saber and clashes against Bellwether's Bellwether: 2 against one, huh? Well, we'll see who wins this duel! then opens the spinning disk and ignites the second blade and starts spinning the 2 blades 3 continue clashing sabers as Bellwether continues spinning her saber, but as they come into a blade lock Bellwether kicks Buttercream down as she Force lifts Judy up by her neck, and then she throws Judy back and into a rock. As Buttercream leaps back up and clashes sabers again, but she then draws her gun and tries to shoot Bellwether but Bellwether merely takes the gun and throws it asside, as she then kicks up dirt, blinding Buttercream Buttercream Sunday: AAH!! Judy Hopps: Buttercream! race over and tends to her then when the dust cloud clears, Bellwether is gone! Rigby: Skeeter Whoa! Where'd she go? Mordecai: Never mind that, dude. Look out! jump to avoid another blast from Tirek Gordon: This isn't doing us any good! We'll never win this one with that crazy Monkey Horse firing upon us like that! Henry: Yeah, but our own firearms hardly tickle him! What should we do? Nick Wilde: over to the Trolley Fighters' Anti-Artillery turret I got an idea. Cover me! over to it Judy Hopps: Wait, Nick! You're out of your mind! Nick! Come back! Tirek: So the fox is playing lone wolf? Well he'll soon become a fur rug fit for my kingdom! starts firing fireballs at Nick Nick Wilde: AH! jumps Whoa! (ducks) Yah! (barrel rolls) huge fireball approaches him, but he jumps over it and spins above it in style as everyone watches in amazement Spike: Whoa! Nick Wilde: on the turret's railing Good thing I took that gymnastics class in High school. to Tirek Alright, Monkey Horse, it's time to get you back for capturing Carrots! Percy nearby Hey Percy, give me a hand with this! Percy: at the turret and then to Tirek I know what you're thinking, Nick! And it just might work! then buffers up to the turret as Nick climbs in the control cab then a fireball hits the shield on the turret Nick Wilde: AHH! Percy, push! Push with all your might! Percy: I'm on it, Nick! starts pushing, at first it's difficult but soon he gets the turret rolling the tanks draws fire at the 2 but Nick blows it up Rambo: over at one of the tanks as he runs for it, and then he hops onto a horse and starts riding it towards the tank and one of the rebels hands him a Molotov cocktail Trautman: control of a 20mm cannon tank draws more fire Rambo: YAAAH!!!! chopper flies in and Zaysen fires more rockets Rambo: AAAAAHH!!! the tank fires another blast which makes Rambo and his horse topple over. As the chopper circles back around while reaches for the bottle, but then the choppers shoots down more rebels as the side gunner shoots Rambo in the leg Rambo: Ah! (clenches his leg in pain) Eee. AAAH!! Thomas: whistles Rambo, watch out! notices the tank approaching and barrel rolls out of the way it as Trautman shoots the soldier on it down. And then Rambo throws the bottle at the tank which erupts into flames as one of the mortals blows up next to it, as the Solders start climbing out of the tank, but Rambo shoots them, and then climbs into it, just as the chopper circles back around Rambo: about to start up the tank Zaysen: more rockets which hits the tank Rambo: Uh! then starts it rolling tank starts shooting at it but Rambo blows it up as Zaysen circles the chopper back around and fires another rocket Rambo: Uh! then fires at the chopper but the shot misses Starlight appears in front of Twilight Starlight: You dirty mare! I won't let you interfere with me again! her saber Twilight: We beat you once, we can beat you again! her saber 2 start clashing sabers. Nick Wilde: the turret at Tirek but the shot misses Tirek: What? sees Percy approaching Hah! A mere cannon and that tiny saddle tank?! You really think that will stop me?! then start walking towards it Percy: Nick! Tirek's coming for us! Nick Wilde: That's the plan! Keep pushing this thing and increasing speed like our lives depend on it! Percy: Nick, I do... then looks at the barrel of the turret and then to Tirek Oh, I see! then pumps his pistons harder and moves a little faster Tirek: a fireball at them but it misses returned fire and the shot scorches Tirek's left side but he continues to charge it continues to clash sabers with Twilight Twilight: You're strong at Lightsaber combat, I have to admit. Starlight: Of course I am, My hatred for you, has given me strength, and you'll see that I'm the strong unicorn! then Force Lifts Twilight, as she chokes her, and then she Force throws her against a rock and slams her on the ground several times, as Twilight's saber falls from her grip and extinguishes the blade Now.. slowly walks to Twilight to get rid of the one mare that ruined my village! lifts her saber about to behead Twilight but another saber ignites and and a blue blade blocks it Blythe Baxter: Mind if I cut in? Starlight: Blythe Baxter, what a surprise. Blythe Baxter: I won't allow you to kill Twilight, not for a communistic life! Starlight: offended I had a perfect system in my village going on, and then that dumb mare and her friends took it away from me! Equality is the way of life, and it always be! Cutie Marks are just stupid tattoos, they are worth anything! Blythe Baxter: True, humans like me don't need Cutie Marks to show our talents but communism is not the way to go! Starlight: We'll see about that! Soon, I will have control over everything! Blythe Baxter: Not, on our watch! then Force grabs Twi's Saber and ignites it 2 start clashing blades at each other while Starlight may seem to be winning Blythe is actually proving to be a challenge for her, as Starlight lifts her and throws her against a rock and the 2 come into a blade lock Blythe Baxter: at Starlight's legs and then she delivers a good kick to Starlight's left shin, which bends her leg the wrong way Uh! Starlight: OW!! Blythe Baxter: slides underneath Starlight's blade as she uses her saber to cut Starlight's saber hilt in 2, and Twilight's saber slashes her horn Starlight: AAAH!!! her hooves to her horn and moans in pain Blythe Baxter: the blades of the 2 sabers Starlight: down to her broken Lightsaber as the split ends spark Aw come on! I just built that saber took me 3 months to build! Blythe Baxter: Now, it's wasted. Besides, I may not be a Sith Lord, but I think you really should make something a bit more unique. continues pushing the turret at Tirek as he slowly picks up speed, while Nick continues to fire at him Tirek: another fireball his fireball misses as the chopper flies over again, Trautman shoots out the side gunner on it, as Skipper tails the chopper shoots out the other one Zaysen: in Russian chopper circle around again and faces the tank as Rambo increases speed, and fires at the chopper as he open the throttle all the way and tank speeds towards the chopper at top speed. Zaysen continues flying the chopper at him as Rambo fires the machine gun at the chopper. As the bullets hit the chopper causing dents Percy: reaches his top speed as he and the turret continue to charge Tirek: What in the? Nick Wilde: the machine guns on board the turret's frame Tirek: the bullets hit him Ah! You're gonna regret you did that! Tank and Chopper continue speeding towards each other as they both fire at each other and Tirek continue to speed towards each other as Tirek continues firing fireballs, and Nick continues to fire the turret Edd: Oh my! This is gonna be close! Trautman: John, get outta there! Rambo: the machine gun and takes out the chopper's co-pilot Co-pilot: GARGH!! Nick Wilde: the machine gun on the turret again Tirek: Now, you will die! Rambo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zaysen: GAH!!! the bullets start hitting Zaysen Zaysen: AGH!! UH!! Trautman: John! Rambo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas: PERCY, NO!! Nick Wilde: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Percy: (as he whistles a charging whistle) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tirek: GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe Trent: her face with her beret I CAN'T WATCH!!! Rambo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tank and chopper collide and the chopper blows up, sky high! Rambo: Uh! [KABAM!!!! BOOM!!] Judy: Nick! Nick and Percy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tirek and the Turret collide and Nick flies the turret and Tirek explodes! Tirek: GAAH!!!! [KA-BANG BOOM! BANG! KA-BOOM!!!!!] fire ball clears from where the tank is and the chopper is completely destroyed the tank, Rambo lays on the floor, and then slowly climbs back and pants the fire and dust cloud clears and Tirek is laying on the ground dead, as his body is on fire Percy: He's done. Starlight: No.. (falls to her knees) No... Eddy: Hah! You lost! Twilight: Now, surrender. Starlight: (thinks for a moment) Not yet, I won't! then draw her pistol and shoots Twilight! Twilight: Aah!! to the ground Spike: gasp Shining Armor: Twily! No! Spike: Twilight! over to her Twilight! Cadance: Come on! Shining Armor: Twily! Twily! Twilight doesn't move Spike: up Oh no. You killed her. Starlight: Not to worry, you'll join her. her pistol at Spike Spike: his head away and shuts his eye gunshot opens one eye, feels himself to find no gunshot wound, then looks over to Starlight who is wearing a blank expression on her face, before seeing a gunshot wound in her chest and then she falls to the ground and her pistol falls out of her grip then see Judy's revolver with the gun barrel smoking Judy Hopps: That's why you don't mess with a cop! Armor and Cadance then turn Twilight over to look at face Shining Armor: Twily! Come on! Don't leave us! Come on! Come on! her but she still doesn't respond. No! No.. hugs her as he weeps Cadance: her head a tear drops and Luna's ears droop as they bow their heads there's a slight groan Shining Armor: Twi? Twilight's eyes open Cadance: Twilight! You're okay! Mako: But Starlight shot you! Twilight feels her chest and then grabs the pendant Cadance gave her and there in the middle of it was a crushed bullet Shining Armor: The pendant saved her life. Cadance: Yeah. then climbs out of the control cab of the turret Nick Wilde: Now, that's how you do it! up on a hill, we see Bellwether Bellwether: You win this time, Hopps, but I haven't begun to fight yet! I'll be back, and I'll soon beat you! then walks away Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes